


The Will

by ElladoraRedbeard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElladoraRedbeard/pseuds/ElladoraRedbeard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has to attend a meeting that Harry leads... What is it about?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Will

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my account at fanfiction.net under the username blackwhiteroses. So if you've read it before, don't worry, still mine ;) 
> 
> Major Feels!!!! Handkerchiefs may be needed!

"Hello everyone. I'm sorry we had to meet like this, but it was probably the only way." Harry Potter was standing in the front of the room. Smiling, but never looking someone right in the eyes. It looked like he didn't even notice them. And he probably didn't. I looked around and felt uncomfortable. I was the only snake in a lions den. And probably the youngest member of the group too. If you didn't count Granger and the Weaslette anyway. I had seated myself the furthest away from anyone else. I recognized a bunch of people. Most of them from the order and a few old teachers of mine. I sighed and turned my attention to Potter.

"Hermione Granger, I want you to have my locket, you probably already wear Ron's. So I want you to have mine too." Granger smiled sadly and fingered two lockets that hung around her neck. I assumed soon there would hang three lockets. The three Golden Trio's lockets. I knew those lockets. I had seen one of them often enough. The outside was just plain silver, not something special. The only relief the outside had, was the name of the one that wore the locket in calligraphic. On the inside it was special. In its own way. The inside showed two pictures. One of, in the locket of Potter, the Weasly and the other of Granger. Both drawn in a scene that showed them when they were most comfortable. In Weasly's case, when he concentrated on a game of Chess. Occasionally looking up to wave at the person that looked in the locket or moving a piece, playing against an invisible opponent. The picture of the female part of the Trio, showed Granger reading a book in the Library. You could see her smiling and picking out another book occasionally. And I knew that the picture of Potter in the other two lockets, was one with him chasing after the snitch. The position that Potter was most relaxed in.

I sneered. Potter continued talking. "I also want you to have Grimmauld's place." Granger's head shot up. "Don't look like that Hermione. I got rid of all Dark Artefact's last time I was there. I merely want you to have a place where you can always go too. And for the library too of course, although there are a few books that I want someone else to have. I also have set up a thrust fund for your kids. The executioner will give you the keys and the list of the books afterwards." Potter smiled again. "I do have one condition, Hermione. Don't ever give one of your sons the name Harry or something as ordinary as that. Merlin, I hated my name." Granger chuckled before it turned into sobbing. "Please don't cry Mione, you have to be strong for those baby's that are on the way. Love them with all your heart Mione and they'll turn out just fine, even without a father." Granger rubbed her pregnant belly and the Weaslette hugged her. I rolled my eyes.

Potter smiled sadly and turned his attention to another. "Ginevra Weasly. Firstly I want to apologize that it never worked out between us. I do hope however that you will find the love of your life one day. You deserve it. Now, I leave to you the engagement ring of my mothers. You said one day that you loved the ring, and that you were sad that your mum had given her ring to Bill. So I leave you my mothers. I hope it makes up a little for the fight we had when we last met? Anyway Ginny, I wish you every luck in the world. You deserve it." I shifted in my chair. Will you hurry up already Potter?

"Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks." Potter smiled apologetically, to Tonks I assumed. "To the both off you, and little Teddy I leave the Evans vault. I know you don't want my money, but I don't have any use for it now, so please accept it. Also to Remus, I want you to have the two-way-mirrors of my fathers and Sirius. I fixed them and I found Sirius' when I cleaned up in Grimmaulds place. Also my invisibility cloak and the marauders map belong to you now. The map, because its rightfully yours, since you helped creating it."

That was the first that I heard of that. I never knew Lupin was one of the marauders. They were geniuses.

"And the cloak. Well I don't think anyone here in this room has used it as much as you have, together with my father and Sirius. So I want you to have it. Give it to Teddy when he's old enough, let him continue the story of the marauders. I'm sure that if he is like you in anyway, that he will. Remus, I also want to thank you. You were my substitute godfather after Sirius, and I really liked having you around. Maybe I wasn't ready to tell you before, but I wanted you to know. Thank you Remus." The werewolf was crying full-out now, and I guess I knew why. Potter had been the last connection to the other marauders, and I guess Lupin felt he was responsible for the son of his best friends and godson of one another.

Potter had turned away from the werewolf and was now addressing the elder Weasly's. "Molly, Arthur, you were like the parents I never had. I never got to thank you for that. You showed me how a real family worked and how it could have been if my parents had lived. I always wanted a family like yours." Potter turned sad again. "Guess I will never have it now. Anyway, I know I will never be able to repay you for all that you have done for me, but I'm doing an effort. I want you to have my summer house in France, so you can visit Bill and Fleur and your grandchildren anytime you want. Arthur, I also want you to put up a thrust fund for every orphan that came out of this war. And I mean every orphan. Also orphans off Deatheaters. I don't care which side their parents were on. No child should be paying for his or her parents fault."

After this sentence I could feel Potters gaze on me. It was not an unfriendly one. On the contrary I felt like he pitied me.

I lost track of what Potter was saying after this and was startled when I did finally hear my name. "Draco Malfoy. Dray... Merlin, this is going to be hard." Pott... Harry ruffled his hair and sighed. "Dray, I want you to have Godric's Hollow, obviously, since it was our house. And I'm also giving you all of the other vaults that I haven't given to anyone else. The books from Grimmauld's place that are on Hermione's list are also for you..." I was astonished. Did Harry really wanted to give me all those stuff. But... My thoughts were interrupted when he started speaking once again. "Dray, love. The only thing I really want to give you right now is a kiss. I missed you so much those few weeks and now I'll never get to see you again. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you..." A few tears slid down Harry's face and I believe down mine too. Merlin, I missed him too. "You know, love, I was planning on... on proposing you. The day after I killed that bastard, I would propose to you..." We were both full out crying now. "I even got a ring..." and sure, he pulled a ring from his pocket. I scooted closer to get a better look. It was a gorgeous ring. Nothing too fancy, just a simple golden ring with a diamond and an emerald on it. A simple ring, perfect for both of us. And now I would never have the opportunity to say yes. To accept that ring and to wear it till the day I died. And to add another ring onto it, a wedding ring.

"Oh, Merlin, I love you Dray... I love you so much... Do you remember that day when it rained so hard, and I wanted to go out to play quidditch? We were soaked. But I didn't mind." Harry smiled and I did too, through my tears. "I didn't mind and you know why? Because I loved how you looked at that moment. You were gorgeous with the raindrops dripping down your hair and over your nose. And when you kissed me... Merlin, I had never experienced a kiss like that." Harry smiled a little at that. Merlin, how I wished to touch him, kiss him. But I realized I would never again be able to. And I almost stood up and left, but Harry's words kept me there. "Or do you remember that time in the playground in our neighbourhood? When we sat together in the swings, just talking all day long? I was never happier than at that moment. I believe it was also the first time I said I loved you." I nodded, although I knew he couldn't see me. I remembered that day, he made me the happiest man alive that day.

"Dray... I love you Dray. So fucking much... All I want to do is telling you this over and over again. You mean so much to me Dray... Can you please forgive me for leaving you like this? I had to get away. I had to start training love. I had to kill this fucking bastard. So we could have a future... Guess we won't have it anyway." We both sobbed again.

"All I keep doing, every night on my training is thinking of you... and feeling like an utterly bastard for leaving you like this... I'm so sorry Draco..." Harry buried his head in his hands, and no sound was heard for a few minutes, except from the people crying. We knew Harry wasn't finished. Otherwise he would've already had disappeared. He looked up again, this time staring me right in the eyes. Merlin I loved those eyes.

"Draco, promise me you'll move on? Promise me you'll marry someone else someday, that you'll have the children we wanted? Please... I need to know you'll be happy... You have to move on..." I sobbed again. "I'll wait for you, my love... You're my soul-mate, always have been... I'll wait for you... always my love. I have all my memories stored in a pensieve. All of my most precious memories. The ones with you in. Watch them my love... and remember me. But now I have to go... I have a battle to fight. I have a battle to fight for you, Draco. But not only for you, but for everyone here. And for every other soul on the planet. But most of all... for you Dray. I love you."

With this, the memory dissolved. Harry's will has been shown and it will be executioned.

And now I will have to learn to live without Harry...


End file.
